A reaper who can save the world
by Marawin
Summary: Ok, first of I want to say that this story is inspired by the reaper and so similar themes may be present, especially at the beginning. Summ: what if before Rias had a chance to resurrect Issei, someone else beat her to the boy. How will this Sudden twist of fate affect the world, poss harem not sure. My first fic so please don't hate too much, and read the reaper its awsome


Hey as I said, in the summary this is inspired by the reaper, I just really wanted to try my hand at my own story and well here it is, I typed this on a tablet so please bear with me in terms of that, I hope to improve as I go. Thanks for even clicking on the thing. If you have any suggestion please let me know, I want to make this as easy to read and enjoyable as possible.

* * *

It was coming to the end of a very good date, well that's at least what Hyoudou Issei, a high school student with short spikey brown hair, two short locks going behind his head and light brown eyes, had thought. He had spent the whole day before planning where he was going to go and coaching himself on not giving in to his extreme perverted tendencies. 'Don't screw this up Hyoudou' He had told himself. His girlfriend, Yuuma Amano, was in Issei's opinion one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eye's on with her black silky hair and violet eyes being 2 of her most predominant features. She was even up there with the "2 Great Onee-samas" at his school, who often received praise for their otherworldly beauty by anyone who saw them. Yuuma's attire consisted of a short black dress, and a small light purple jacket.

They were now, as far as Issei was concerned, at the climax of their date. Located in a park that was often used by couples, as it offered many secluded spots where couples could hide to spend quality time and perhaps explore their relationship together.

In Issei's mind he was congratulating himself, he had managed to spend the whole day, while keeping his perverted nature in Check... well for the most part he had. This was for him a major breakthrough, as he was well known at his school as the "perverted beast of Kuoh" as well as being the leader of the "perverted trio" along with his two friends. Earning these nicknames by constantly peeking on the girls when they changed for classes, and by openly talking about porn with his friends regardless of where they were. He had taken Yuuma to various places for their date, this Including shopping, where he brought her a token gift, the arcade where the pair had enjoyed playing various games, before treating her to some sweets at the new dessert shop that had recently opened up In town and finally a relaxing walk in the park while holding hands. Issei had to admit the setting sun in the backdrop behind Yuuma made her positively glow with cuteness. And not once throughout all of this had he gotten into trouble for staring at her breasts or her legs, it didn't mean he didn't look, what kind of man wouldn't. But he had managed to keep it to a minimum and not be overly obvious about it.

With his thoughts about how he felt the day had gone, and his anticipation for what was going to happen next going through Issei's mind, he never noticed when Yuuma had let go of his hand and walked a few feet ahead, stopping in front of a water fountain. Taking a quick glance at there surroundings while the boy was in his thoughts Yuuma noticed that, apart from a black cat that was sitting on a branch in a tree not far away watching them, no-one else was nearby. Taking a breath to calm her nerves as she had never really enjoyed this part of her job. But telling herself that an order was an order. She slowly leant towards her date who was taken out of his thoughts by her close proximity. "hey Issei, can you listen to my request to celebrate our date?"

Upon hearing what she had said, and recovering from the feeling of her breath that had ticked his ears due to her leaning in towards him, sending a shiver to go from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. 'it's here' he thought 'my long awaited first kiss' it had to be that right? How else would you celebrate your first date. "what is your request Yuuma-chan?" he replied, just waiting to here those next sweet words.

But instead...

Still leaning in towards his ear Yuuma issued her request " will you die for me?"

Issei was shocked upon hearing her request. "what?" he must have heard her wrong, and misheard it right?. A sudden, pain in his side took him out of his surprise and as he looked down to see what had caused the pain he was shocked to see what looked like a spear made out of a magenta light going from Yuuma's hands and into his side. Bewildered by the sudden events Issei managed to stutter "wh wh what's going on Yuuma-chan?"

Upon hearing his stuttered question Yuuma dissolved her spear of light that was made from her power, thanking the fact that it had cauterized the wound so no blood would spurt everywhere. And finally undid her disguise, showing the teen her true form. Turning from a school girl to a voluptuous woman, wearing very little, her outfit looking like a S&M outfit. What surprised Issei the most out of this sudden transformation was the black feathered wings that were now protruding from her back. They were slowly flapping as the sun set behind her. 'was she an angel?' he had thought, certainly she was beautiful even in this form, but angels wings weren't black.

"sorry Issei" she said while looking into the young boys eyes "your to dangerous to be left alive" seeing the confused look on his face she continued "if you have to blame anyone blame god for putting that sacred gear inside of you, if you didn't have that then this would never of had to happen, if it is any consolation though I did enjoy our time together even if you are perverted" seeing the light drain from the boys eyes, Yuuma slowly lowered the boys body giving him a single kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry" she whispered and then flapped her wings taking off and flying towards the sunset . Leaving the scene before her emotions could get the better of her.

After Yuuma had left the scene, a young girl, that was sitting on the branch next to the black cat checked her watch which displayed 18.55.00 "poor kid.. But the time starts now"

* * *

 **A few** **hours** **earlier**

Sitting at her table in the up and coming, dessert shop 'Devils Temptation', Bennia, was what most people considered to be a cute girl. She had pale skin, long dark purple hair and sleepy golden eyes. Her hair was tied in a long braid by a bow with a purple skull, reaching all the way down to her hips. She wore a light blue dress and a black and white cloak, that had a hood that resembled a jesters cap with a emerald gem at the tip. Her arms were covered with long black gloves that went just past her elbow, they had gold neon lines on them and emerald gems on the back of her wrists. Another thing that was noticeable was that due to her dress having slits both sides one could see three black markings on both of her thighs, the marks also having gold lines in there interior. She was enjoying her chocolate ice cream, eating it with gusto, not paying much notice to anything else around her not even the steadily increasing pile of plates next to her that once held other such delicious foods such as that chocolate fudge cake that tasted amazing, or that cheese cake that her co-worker told her was 'to die for' . Bennia had to agree with her, except she thought that pretty much everything she had eaten, about a third of the current menu, all tasted absolutely delicious.

To some people the sudden appearance and success of the desert shop came as a surprise, however Bennia was not like most people, it was, at least to her, quite obvious on why this place was so popular. It was Even in the name. The owner probably made a deal with the devils. Devils who just happened to own the town of Kuoh. They were also the reason Bennia was not planning on staying long, as she was a grim reaper, and both races haven't exactly seen eye to eye in the last century or so. Granted she was on a day off, and just had to try the food here as it was 'the' place to go at the moment. She didn't want to risk the devils going all defensive because of her presence as she knew full well that with devils everything was political. Thinking about other supernatural species another couple caught her eye.

Sitting a few tables away from her was a couple, to most, two lovers on a date, to Bennia it was a Fallen Angel and a human. Now they could still be a couple on a date, however given the current rumours going around her work place about fallen angel assassins killing off sacred gear possessors, it was after all the reapers who had to go to collect the souls of the victims to be judged. Bennia couldn't help but think that the poor boy was being lead along only to be killed. From what she could tell by looking at the boys aura he did indeed have a sacred gear, it was only a faint signal coming from it, so It was obvious that he didn't know of its presence and had not yet awoken it.

Sighing to herself as she could already guess what was going to happen, especially considering her luck, the boy was going to die, at the hands of the fallen in front of him with out even knowing that this was all a game just so she could get close to him to complete her task. It was cruel in Bennia's mind to give the boy false hope on a future he is never going to see. And she was going to be the reaper to collect his soul.

She picked herself up from her seat, leaving behind some money on the table to pay for the food and made her way around the building and In to the ally way around the back. All the while thinking about what to do about the sudden situation, from what she heard she could mostly guess what the fallen had planned. After hearing what the boy had called her, she could guess that the angel was going to wait until sunset before disposing of the boy, most likely in the park that they were planning to go next if what she heard was correct.

Knowing that as she was the closest reaper, and she would be tasked with reaping his soul, day off or not as hades always expects his reapers to be on call, Bennia decided it best to tail them so that she could get this mess over and done with. Well reaping his soul to be judged by either saint Peter or minos will be the case unless there is an interest in him by the devils. And that just may end up being the case considering she did detect a bit of devil magic on the boy when she was looking at his aura.

Making sure she was alone in the ally, she summoned her scythe. The scythe dubbed 'scythie' had a long curved black blade with neon gold lines running along the blades length , and a long black handle, overall the full length of the scythe was a little shorter than she was. After summoning her scythe she channelled some magic through it and activated a invisibility cloak spell as Well as summoning her reaper mask, the mask itself was a white skull with markings on it similar to those on her legs. After putting the mask on and making sure the invisibility cloak was working correctly she made her way to the front of the Desert shop waiting for the couple to head off to their next destination. Looking at her watch while she was waiting she realized she only had an hour left, upon realising this Bennia could only hope that the fallen would get this over and done with as time even for a reaper was a precious commodity. And as the couple left the shop not 10 minutes later neither of them noticed the invisible sign of death following.

It was a good 30 minutes later when the couple had arrived at the park, after which they had spent another 20 minutes slowly walking around it chatting happily and relaxing. All the while Bennia dutifully followed, but not with out the occasional grumble about how slow humans walk or about how long it takes a fallen angel to complete a task. All of this was happening with out the couple finding out though. Bennia could only sign in relief when she notice the fallen finally make her move, from the vantage point she was In, sitting next to a black cat on a branch. Bennia could only hope that this would be quick as she sat there and watched the angel thrust a spear of light into the boys side.

* * *

Biting the end of her thumb, as she sat behind her desk Rias Gremory waited. She had been waiting all day for a specific call, or to be more precise a certain summon. 'what's taking so long' she thought 'he should have received a summoning flyer from my familiar at the station before meeting up with the fallen for their date. She gave a quick glance to the bat that was hovering in the air, slow flapping its wings to stay at a constant height next to her. It was her familiar and so had the ability to the disguise itself in a human form, and Rias often used it to distribute the summoning flyers so her peerage could get contracts. She was well aware of what the fallen angels had planned in her territory, and as much as it annoyed her that they were operating here she couldn't do much as they were not harming her or her peerage directly, and the last thing Rias wanted was risk conflict between the two factions, who were currently at a very tentative peace at best.

She did however decide to use the fallen angels activities to her own advantage, knowing that they were on some form of sacred gear purge she knew it would be a matter of time before they approached Hyoudou, from her scouting she had discovered that he did have some form of sacred gear, and it felt like a powerful one, because of this she would wait till the fallen approach him and kill him, then raise him as her devil servant using her evil pieces. It was easier in Rias's mind to resurrect a new servant and explain to them there new situation, then approach them while alive and try to convince them that the supernatural is real and deal with all the problems that would create, the biggest being that they might go in denial, tell people about the supernatural, or reject joining her. Overall it was a risk Rias really didn't want to take.

Everything had worked as planned so far the scouting of potential peerage members, winning the right to pick first out of the options over her rival Sona, and even figuring out that Hyoudou Issei's sacred gear could potentially be the Red Dragon Emperors, the Boosted Gear, and was at the very least a Dragon type. She then waited until the fallen had made contact with him, and upon finding out when the date was she planned to give him a summoning leaflet, that he would use when in danger, and she would then resurrect him as a devil.

Her friend and rival Sona Sitri had already, taken a member in to her peerage, upon finding out about the fallen activities and not wanting to risk losing him. A boy named Saji Genshirou, he was the second best option for a peerage member after Hyoudou, and so with him falling into Sona's hands Rias definitely had to have Hyoudou so she didn't fall behind her rival.

Looking at the clock and noticing that it was five to seven Rias gave a sigh, she had already sent her peerage off to complete any contracts, and had so far not heard from Hyoudou, deciding that she was not going to hear of Hyoudou tonight, and could only hope that Hyoudou was alright and alive, and that the fallen had not killed him, or was unable to, and that she would approach him tomorrow, with all the pressure her family were putting on her she didn't have the time to wait, she needed his power and as much as she was scared to ask for the fear of rejection, she had no other choice at this point.

Slowly getting up from behind he desk Rias walked towards the exit of the room, upon reaching the door she felt a sudden, albeit brief surge of foreign magic on one of her leaflets, this happens when another supernatural race touches one of them. Now suddenly having a really bad feeling she stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to do, being as sheltered as she was, Rias had no idea what race this magic belonged to, only having to ever deal with stray devils, and hearing from her brother what angel/light magic felt like, Rias lacked the education of what other species magic were like. And this magic was neither of the ones she was aware of, also calculate into this that Rias did not know which of her leaflets had reacted to said magic, she had, through her familiar, distributed many leaflets and pinpointing which one reacted would take time, especially since the rest of her peerage was currently unavailable. Deciding to investigate it later as she didn't have the necessary resources at hand, and hoping that it wasn't Issei's leaflet Rias took on last look around the room before leaving quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Bennia continued to look at the boys body, lying on the floor below her, waiting for time to pass. After a few moments she stood up, balancing perfectly on the branch, and looked at her watch. 18:55:30 stomping her foot impatiently, and nearly breaking the branch in the process, after seeing how little time had actually passed, muttering to herself "come on, come on I want to be home for seven... I have gotta catch the newest episode of Miracle Levia-Tan.. it'll be months before the rerun if I miss it. And I have to see if she manages to beat the evil witches"

Taking 'scythie' out of the holder on her back, she hopped down from the branch landing perfectly next to the body. Waiting for what felt like a few more minutes she checked her watch again, 18:56:30 "Now your going slow on purpose...", starting to tap her foot impatiently, Bennia was not pleased, if there was one thing she hated most it was waiting around to do her job, especially when she had better things to do. Giving another scornful gaze at her watch she noted the time 18:56:45 "stupid treaty making me wait... I swear if I miss any part of my show I will gut the next devil I see"

In an attempt to calm herself, but also partly due to curiosity Bennia lent down towards the body, after going through his pockets, she pulled out what appeared to be a flyer. Recognising it as a summoning flyer the devils used for contracts she immediately dropped it paying little mind as it landed next to Issei's body. Bennia was now trying to figure out what to do, seeing as their was an interest in the boy from a devil. In her haste, Bennia had only taken a quick glance at the leaflet not taking in what was actually on it, but knowing what it was by the magical presence she felt when she had held it. If she had looked at it and recognised the magic circle on it her decision would have been that much easier, due to the owner of the crest. however due her to annoyance about the treaty, and the possible chance of missing her show she had made the fatal error of rushing over such finer, and yet important details.

Looking at her watch one last time Bennia finally made a decision. 18:57:00 "that's it I'm done with this pointless waiting" deciding that due to Issei being quite dead, there was no possible way he could call a devil, so she decided to reap his soul now treaty be damned, she had a show to watch.

Gathering magic at the tip of her scythe so she could reap the boys soul, she slowly lowered the tip of the blade resting it on his chest. As she felt the magic drain from her, being used to reap the soul, she was surprised at the amount of magic needed to successfully complete the task, this causing her to drop her cloaking spell, to ensure that she had enough magic. Sighing in relief when she felt his soul leave his body and make its way to the realm of hades to be judged before returning to the reincarnation pool. Wiping a small bead of sweat from her brow, the only sign to show how taxing it was to reap the boys soul, Bennia glanced at her watch, grinning when she noted the time 18:57:30 "excellent I have plenty of time to get home for the episode" her mind already thinking about what she hope will happen in it.

A sudden scream quickly brought her out of her thoughts though, and upon turning around she saw a middle aged women, staring right at her as she stood over the corpse of a boy with her scythe out. 'oh cap I forgot I had to remove my invisibility spell' deciding that enough had already been seen, Bennia immediately opened a portal leading to her home and left the scene.

She would remember this night with frustration and fondness for the rest of her life.

* * *

The woman who had screamed upon seeing Bennia could only stare at were she had been, confused and startled by the fact that she had just disappeared in to thin air, however there was something that needed to be done about the poor boy who was now dead In front of her. Grabbing her phone she quickly phoned the police and explained to the operator what she had seen. The operator however thought this was a prank call, especially after being told that then only suspect had apparently disappeared in thin air, and told the woman that someone would be sent to the park in due time.

However the woman's scream had also attracted the attention of people nearby, and slowly a crowd of people began to form in the area around the water fountain. With more people reporting to the police, they decided to send some offices immediately to the scene.

One such person who was drawn in by the commotion was a young female devil named Momo Hanakai, she had long white hair, and blue green eyes. She was wearing the girls Kuoh academy uniform and was just on her way home after completing a contract, deciding to take a short cut through the park before her attention was taken by this current situation. Deciding that she should find out what is going on in case she would need to report anything to her master she made her way to the front of the crowd, upon reaching it her eyes fell upon the body in front of her.

She grimaced a little at the site, it's not like she hadn't seen a corpse before but there was always something a little unsettling about it, to her anyway. Paying note of the scene taking in as much as she could as she knew that to her master even the little things were important. She took a mental note that he was wearing the male version of the Kuoh academy uniform, before letting her eyes linger on the wound, a hole in his side not to large but going deep enough to kill, it also appeared cauterized, making more mental notes as she took in the scene, seeing the summoning flyer next to his body Momo raised her brow, she was to far away however to see what magic circle was on the leaflet, adding this to the list of things that looked suspicious about this scene she finally looked at the face of the victim and couldn't help but gasp upon recognising him. "Hyoudou Issei!"

Momo immediately regretted saying his name, as a bunch of heads of the people turned to her due to her sudden outburst. "do you know this boy, if you do can you please wait for the police to arrive to let them know of this unfortunate young man's identity." One such man asked upon hearing her.

Not really wanting to be involved and wanting to report this to Sona as soon as possible Momo didn't know what to do, she couldn't really reject the request either. Seeing no other option as it was also the right thing to do she nodded to the one who spoke "yes, yes of course"

Not much time had passed after Momo had agreed to wait for the police , before they arrived at the scene. Officers immediately brought order to the scene and started to gather witnesses. The man who asked Momo to stay, told one of the offices that Momo knew the victim. One of the officer immediately walked up to Momo and addressed her. "excuse me miss, it was brought to our attention that you knew this young man, is that correct?"

Upon hearing the question Momo nodded, "yes, I didn't know him personally but he was in the same year level as me at our school."

"ok my name is PC Hanamura, can you please follow me to the car for a statement, just to try to keep this private until his family has been properly notified." After saying this he lead Momo towards the police car parked nearby.

As she was walking towards the car Momo was taking stock of her thoughts, she had never really liked Hyoudou, due to his perverted nature and constant harassment of the students, giving her and the rest of the student council a lot of unnecessary work in the form of complaints , but still felt sorry for him and his family for the fate that befell them. No one after all deserved to die at such a young age.

When Momo and the officer reached the car they passed the middle aged women who screamed as she was just finishing her statement, the officer with Momo lead her towards the opposite end of the car. As they passed the women Momo managed to hear the last little bit of what the woman was saying.

"I'm serious officer, she was about 5ft tall, wearing a cloak, purple braided hair , her face was covered up with a skull mask and she was holding a scythe, you know, like a grim reaper"

The officer questioning the women nodded his head as she finished. "right, right like a grim reaper. And you said she disappeared in thin air after you screamed, is that correct?"

With this new bit of information Momo's mind went numb. 'A reaper, what is one of hades operatives doing being so obvious?' However she had no time to think on the new info as she heard a little cough coming from pc Hanamura.

Coming to a stop at the other end of the car from the middle aged women the hanamura took out a notepad and started to write things down. After a second of this he looked at Momo and started questioning.

"okay thanks for agreeing to give a statement, can you please tell me your name and address"

"my name is Momo Hanakai, I live at 66 6th street Kuoh"

"And how do you know the deceased?"

" I didn't know him personally but Hyoudou Issei was a well known student in my school"

"And what school is that?"

" Kuoh academy"

"do you know were Hyoudou-san lived?"

" I'm sorry officer I do not, however the faculty at school tend to be there till quite late, it is possible that there will still be staff there and they could tell you"

"thank you Hanakai-san that will be all" finishing asking all the questions he needed to ask, the Hanamura continued to write things down in his notepad, his attention now removed from the girl standing in front of him.

Momo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, as her mind raced. Wondering on what she should do next. She was glad that she had managed to answer all the questions properly and that at least Hyoudou's parents would find out quicker because of it. Deciding that it was too late to contact Sona now Momo decided to report this to her master in the morning before class. With her mind made and no reason to stay at the scene she made her way through the park and towards her home.


End file.
